This is a multicenter, outpatient, randomized, phase I/II double-blind comparison of two double therapy regimens (zidovudine plus ddI and ddI plus nevirapine) and one triple therapy regimen (zidovudine, ddI and nevirapine) in reaching the goal of 390 patients. Enrollment is complete and data are being analyzed.